When Gray Skies Turn Blue
by heidipoo
Summary: After Bill's death, Zoey is frequently on edge, that is, until she meets the other survivors, especially Ellis. When the two groups join forces, can they overcome the apocalypse? And more importantly, can Zoey learn to let go?
1. Creating a Bigger Team

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers and welcome to this Left 4 Dead fanfic. First off, I just want to say that I've been meaning to write this a lot sooner, but now that school is out I finally have time! Woo hoo! I know that L4D fics aren't really that popular, but Zellis is one of my OTPs! This starts out sort of like The Passing, but branches out into my own little version. Oh, and I would also like to say that I have reached 100 favorites on this site. I just want to say thank you so, so much for reading and I am so grateful for all you readers. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing! Okidoki, let's start the fic. Please be sure to leave a review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"I see the bridge up ahead!" Coach yelled to his three other teammates, Rochelle, Nick, and Ellis. Well, the four weren't really teammates, but more like friends since these months of the zombie apocalypse had occurred. They relied on each other, and had trust, which was important in a disaster like this.

The group of survivors had been traveling for a while now, searching for some kind of escape camp, but found none. They had been to big and busy cities, but the camps had been cleaned out and looked desolate. Currently, because of a recent radio broadcast that Ellis heard, they were now traveling to Florida, where an evacuation camp was still running. However, the survivors still had a long way to go.

"Hurry!" Rochelle yelled only to be hushed by Nick, afraid that the older woman would startle a hoard. Ellis chuckled, Nick was always so bitter. Nick seemed to be the arrogant one of the four, just because he was dressed in a suit and the other three wore normal clothes. The group continued to walk, bridge in sight, and luckily no one was injured. Finally, they reached the bridge with no infected to be seen.

"Dammit!" Coach yelled as he examined the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Rochelle asked and Nick sighed.

"The damned thing needs lowered." Nick revealed and the four survivors were definitely in a hunch.

"Now what the hell are we gonna do?" Coach asked, a rhetorical question obviously. Suddenly, that's when they all heard a very unfamiliar voice.

"Hello down there!" They heard, and all four survivors looked up. It was another person! He was a dark man, wearing a button up and tie. You couldn't really see anything else because it was starting to get dark.

"Howdy!" Ellis replied back in that southern drawl of his. He was the friendly one in the group, and quite charismatic too. Once Ellis greeted the dark man, a woman came up beside him and yanked him aside.

"Louis? What the hell are you doing? They could be infected!" The woman scolded him.

"Zoey, I-"

"We ain't infected!" Ellis yelled up and that's when the girl, Zoey was her name, turned and looked down to face him. "Oh my Gosh... That is the prettiest girl I ever seen." Ellis whispered to himself taking in Zoey. She was skinny, black hair in a pony tail, and wearing a pink hoodie. To Ellis, she was beyond beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her and he couldn't talk to her anymore.

"Are you going to talk to her anymore?" Rochelle asked but she was ignored by Ellis. The group chuckled and Rochelle finally decided to step in. "Hi!" Rochelle said, "I'm Rochelle, the guy in the suit is Nick, that's Coach, and over there's Ellis." She continued, pointing in their directions. Ellis smiled and gave a friendly wave.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey replied. "That's Louis, and we got another guy named Francis." Zoey explained and Ellis couldn't help but to feel a little jealous as he heard Zoey speak of the other two guys. But hell, he had just met the girl.

"Could y'all lower the bridge for us? Then we'll be right along our way." Coach asked and Zoey merely shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not infected?" Zoey asked again and Ellis laughed.

"We ain't darlin'. Promise." He answered and he heard Nick scoff behind him.

"Oh quit flirting." He mumbled under his breath and Ellis gave him a dirty look.

"I guess I can let you all pass. Just give me a sec to turn on the generators. I'll try to help cover you!" Zoey called back out and began to lower the bridge slowly. The lowering of the bridge was loud, and soon the too familiar roar of the hoard sounded, and Ellis took out his axe, while the rest of the group readied their weapons too. Although they were fighting, Coach with a shotgun, Nick with an SMG, and Rochelle with a small knife, Ellis couldn't help but to look up at Zoey who was shooting from the top of the bridge with her double pistols.

"Man, she looks good with a gun." Ellis said and couldn't help but smile. Coach laughed at Ellis' infatuation with Zoey already. "Hey Coach?" Ellis asked to Coach who was still shooting infected.

"Yeah?"

"Can Coaches marry people?" Ellis asked and Coach just laughed.

"Just shut up Ellis..." He scoffed. A few minutes later, the infected was cleared out and the bridge was lowered.

"Hurry on up!" Zoey called out. The four survivors then ran up to where Zoey was standing, and were greeted by Francis and Louis.

"Good shooting." Louis commented.

"Damn, it's just the four of you?" Francis asked. "I hate this damn apocalypse."

"We had four, but we lost a guy..." Zoey added. "So I guess you'll be on your way now?" She asked.

"Thanks for the help." Coach said. "I wish we could give y'all something, but we're short on supplies."

"It's fine." Francis said, waving it off. It was quiet then between the two groups, and one question lingered in the air. Finally Ellis decided to break the ice.

"Do y'all want to come with us?" The southern man asked, but this of course pissed Nick off.

"Hell no they can't come!" He yelled.

"Shut up Suit!" Francis retorted. Zoey shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered. "Depends, I guess."

"On what?" Rochelle asked.

"Where you're headed." Zoey replied and Ellis answered before anyone.

"Florida. There's an evacuation camp down there." He said. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like. Don't worry 'bout Nick. He's just a little cranky."

"Fuck off." Nick sneered.

"See?" Ellis asked. "He's always like this. So what do you say?" Zoey contemplated for a moment, and then discussed it over with her Francis and Louis before she was able to give them a proper answer. Finally, she spoke.

"We'll come." She agreed and Ellis couldn't be happier. "Although, we should probably stay here tonight since it's already dark."

"Good idea." Rochelle agreed, and the two groups had now become one big group of seven people. They were in for one hell of a journey.


	2. Finding a Safe House

The next morning, after all seven survivors got well rested at the bridge, it was time to cover some much-needed ground. Rochelle and Francis were the first two to wake up, the sun was just rising, and there was a chill in the air. Rochelle let out a yawn as she sat up from her make shift bed on the floor, her stomach then growled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Got any food around here?" She turned to Francis. Francis shrugged.

"We collected some stuff, not sure if there's anything left. You can have a look though." He answered and Rochelle nodded and went to look for a morning meal. Francis watched her walk away, and that's when Nick woke up.

"Ugh..." He complained. "My back is sore as fuck!"

"Shut up Suit." Francis scoffed as he watched below for any infected. Nick gave him a dirty look and went to get his weapons. Time passed and the other survivors woke at different times. Coach was the last one to wake. Rochelle was able t find some canned food, so everyone could eat at least a little food before they started traveling.

"So what's the plan?" Zoey asked as everyone gathered weapons and supplies so they could leave.

"We're going to cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark, then we have to find a safe house. We never travel at night." Coach explained. "Now is everyone ready to go?" He was then answered by a chime of yes, and the seven survivors were on their way.

"Stay close." Louis warned and they traveled in a tight circle. It was quiet as they walked; no infected, not yet. The silence was extremely awkward between them, so Rochelle decided to conjure up some small talk.

"So, where were you guys headed?" She asked as they continued to walk through the empty streets, passing abandoned houses, and desolate stores. Francis cleared his throat.

"Didn't really have a plan." He answered simply. "When Bill died, we just-" He started but was cut off by Zoey.

"Enough Francis!" She exclaimed, and this of course only brought on more awkward tension and the other survivors, except Louis, were confused.

"Sorry Zo. I didn't know it was that bad..." Francis apologized.

"Who's Bill?" Ellis asked, he was honestly curious. But his question was answered with silence. Finally Zoey decided to give him an answer.

"None of your business. That's fucking who." She snapped, and obviously she was mad, and her biting words hurt Ellis. They then continued to walk, covering ground, because Florida was still such a long way to go. They were somewhere south, that was apparent, it was hot as the sun burnt down on them, and they kept passing through small towns. Well, more like settlements.

They did come across a small convenience store, and made a trip inside to scavenge any supplies they found. Coach had a small back pack that they kept everything in. Luckily, they found some canned food, pain pills, and some bandages for when anyone was injured.

Finally, after a days worth of traveling, the sun began to sink in the sky, and the group started looking for safe places to stay. They came across many houses, but suddenly, they found one with the doors and windows boarded up.

"How about this one?" Nick asked, it was dark by now, and everyone had their flashlights on.

"Looks pretty safe." Louis said. "We should check it out." The survivors agreed so they made their way into the small boarded up house. It was a two-story house, a living room, kitchen, and bathroom downstairs, and three bedrooms upstairs. The only problem was that the back door wasn't boarded up, it was just a simple door. That meant someone would have to keep watch.

"Downstairs is clear!" Ellis said.

"I'll check upstairs." Louis volunteered. He then trampled his way up the wooden steps while the other six survivors waited downstairs. Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar sobbing.

"Guys..."

"Is that a..."

"Witch?" The sobbing only continued to get louder and that's when realization clicked in. But they were too late. The witch screamed, and it was followed by Louis' scream.

"It's upstairs!" Zoey yelled and bolted up the stairs, only to be followed by the others.

"Louis!"

"It's got me!" He screamed as the witch tore at him. "Help!" She kept clawing and digging at his flesh, blood spilled everywhere, and suddenly Ellis ran up with his axe and chopped the witch right in two. Her body fell to the floor and the southerner pushed it away.

"You okay?" He asked Louis. "I need a health pack!" Coach then appeared with a new health pack and Ellis began to patch up Louis' abdomen. "You're gonna be just fine." Ellis reassured as he continued to wrap the bandages around him. Luckily, the scratches weren't deep.

"Thanks... Man." Louis said as Ellis pulled him off the ground.

"How you feeling?" Francis asked as he put an arm around Louis.

"My head hurts." He complained but Rochelle soon gave him some pain pills.

"Go get some rest." She said.

"We all need rest." Nick complained, only to be glared at by the others. "Who wants to go on watch tonight?" It was quiet for a moment. "Really? No one wants to do it?"

"We're all tired Nick." Coach said.

"I'll do it." Ellis and Zoey said at the same time.

"Good." Nick said simply. "You two are on watch. Goodnight." He said and began walking upstairs.

"Are you guys sure you got this?" Rochelle asked.

"'Course we do Ro. We'll be fine. Now go on and get some sleep." Ellis answered sending the others upstairs. He then took a seat beside the unguarded door, and patted the ground so Zoey would come and sit. "I don't bite." He teased, which caused the young woman to smile. She then sat down beside him.

"Listen, Ellis, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap on you." She apologized.

"It's fine darlin'." Ellis shook it off. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Bill, he was special to me. Like a dad almost." Zoey explained.

"You don't have to tell me Zoey." He replied.

"I want to." She said and Ellis nodded.

"I'm sorry he died and all..." Ellis said sheepishly.

"It's fine." She said. "You know Ellis, I think we could be great friends." She said, and those words made Ellis' heart do a little flip. He was glad that Zoey felt so close to him already.

"Thanks Zoey, me too." He answered. "How about you go get some sleep? I'll be fine by myself." He tried to convince her. She shook her head, her black locks of hair falling in front of her face.

"No, I'm fine." She replied and laid her head on Ellis' shoulder. The two then kept watch for a few hours, and that's when Zoey started to yawn.

"Zoey, I'm serious. Go to sleep." The southerner ordered, and Zoey nodded.

"You'll be fine?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod and pulled his hat up.

"Goodnight Ellis." Zoey said, and she fell asleep right there with her heard on Ellis' shoulder. They were fine for a while, that is, until Zoey started to squirm in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, and Ellis was afraid for her. But he made a promise to himself. From this day on, he was going to protect her, and made sure that she was okay with Bill's death.


	3. The Unexpected Death

The next morning, Ellis sat silently as the sun rose outside. He hadn't slept all night because he was busy keeping watch. But what mostly kept his attention was the beautiful girl sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder. Of course, he could tell she had nightmares, but who wouldn't in the apocalypse?

Slowly, as the sun began to rise, the survivors woke one by one. Rochelle first, giving Ellis google eyes as she saw Zoey sleeping on his shoulder, the older woman then began preparing some old canned food for everyone to eat. Next, Nick was one to wake. He complained, as usual. Coach awoke next, and he ate his canned food quickly. Francis then came downstairs with some bottles of pills.

"Hey guys, look what I found in the bathroom." He said as he sat the bottles on a small wooden table. "We never got to search the place." He added.

"We never really got to search the settlements for supplies either." Coach said. "Maybe we should do that." He nodded and the other survivors agreed.

"El, go on and wake up Zoey, and I'll go upstairs and wake up Louis." Rochelle said and Ellis nodded and began shaking Zoey lightly to wake her.

"Zo." He whispered and he green eyes fluttered open slowly. She then yawned.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're gon' go out and search for supplies." Ellis answered. "And Ro made some food if ya want some." He explained as he pointed to the table where some bowls of canned mush sat. Zoey nodded. It was quiet for a few moments until there was a scream throughout the house.

"Oh my God!" Rochelle yelled as she ran back downstairs. She was clutching her chest for dear life as Nick grabbed his weaopons just in case.

"What is it?" Francis asked. Rochelle just stood there.

"Ro! What is it?" Coach asked and Rochelle shook her head.

"It's Louis..." She whispered silently. Her eyes began to water. Yeah, she wasn't close to him or anything, but he was one of their group members, and now they were down to six, instead of seven. "He's dead." Silence. Suddenly, Zoey stood up.

"No way, he is not fucking dead." She said calmly, but her eyes welled with tears.

"He is." Rochelle said solemnly. "He bled out, from the witch."

"He's not dead!" Zoey said and ran up the stairs.

"Zoey, wait!" Ellis said and ran after her. When he arrived, he saw Zoey standing at the door of the room Louis was staying in. Louis' corpse was still in the make shift floor bed, and Zoey stared down at it. "Zoey, I-"

"Why does this always happen to me?" She whispered and turned around, only to be accepted into Ellis' warm embrace. She then sobbed into his chest. "The people closest to me, they always die." Ellis wasn't sure what to say so he just hugged her.

"You have me..." He finally said.

"I know." Zoey answered. "So, you can't ever leave me. Okay...? You can't ever get hurt."

"It's the apocalypse Zo, I can't promise nothing." He answered honestly, which made Zoey sob harder.

"Just try, okay. Just try."

"Okay." Ellis nodded as he kissed her hair.

"Ellis?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we at least bury him?" She asked, referring to Louis.

"'Course." Ellis nodded. "Let me go tell the others." He said and ran back downstairs to inform the others of Zoey's decision. They were more than happy to help so Nick and Coach went outside the house to dig a hole, while Francis carried the body out.

"He was a good man." Francis said as he laid Louis' body in the ground. The six survivors where then silent. "You okay Zo?" Francis asked Zoey.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Alright, who's coming to look for supplies?" Nick asked.

"Well, I need to sleep." Ellis said. "I kept watch last night."

"Ellis, you can stay here and we'll go scavenge for stuff." Nick replied.

"He can't stay by himself!" Coach said. "We don't need another dead person on our hands."

"I'll stay." Francis volunteered and Coach nodded.

"Alright then, we're off."

"Be safe." Ellis said, and he and Francis made their way back inside the small safe house. "Thanks for staying an' all." Ellis thanked and Francis nodded.

"Before you sleep, I wanted to talk to you." Francis revealed and Ellis was confused.

"'Bout what?"

"Zoey." Francis answered. Ellis nodded. "I know you like her, and I can tell that she likes you too. I just want to say that if you hurt her, there will be consequences." He warned.

"Francis, I ain't have no intentions to do that. Hell, I didn't even know if she liked me." Ellis replied.

"Well, I was just letting you know. Now you can sleep." He said. "I'll keep watch."

Meanwhile; Nick, Rochelle, Coach, and Zoey were out searching houses for supplies. Luckily, they found some more health packs and food, and also found a couple of extra clothes. Everything was going pretty okay, and they weren't even that far from the safe house, but then they heard a cough of a smoker.

"Did y'all hear that?" Coach asked.

"Fucking smoker." Nick replied.

"Watch out." Zoey warned.

"Aah! Help!" Rochelle yelled and the other survivors turned to see Rochelle getting drug away by the long tongue of a smoker. "Aah!"

"Hang on Ro!" Coach yelled and ran after her to shoot the smoker with his shotgun. Once he finally shot it, he caught up with Rochelle. "You okay?" He asked and clearly she wasn't by the appearance of her ripped shirt and scraped up abdomen.

"Let's take her back. We'll patch her up at the house." Zoey answered and Nick agreed as he picked Rochelle up and the four survivors scavenging headed back to the safe house.


	4. Change of Heart and Little Talks

Francis sat outside the unguarded door of the safe house, frying pan in hand, keeping guard so Ellis could get some rest. Everything was going okay, Francis had only seen a few infected, and the other survivors who had went out scavenging hadn't been gone that long. The sun was high and hot in the sky, and soon Francis saw Coach, Rochelle, Nick, and Zoey walking up to the safe house. As they got closer, the tattooed man saw that Nick was carrying Rochelle. Had she been hurt?

"What the hell happened?" Francis asked as they got closer. Nick brought Rochelle into the house and laid her down on a make shift bed.

"Smoker." Coach answered. "The wounds don't look too bad. Her torso is pretty scraped and bruised, but I think she's just weak." He added.

"Ro, can you hear me? We're gonna get you fixed up, okay?" Francis asked and Rochelle's eyes fluttered open and she barely smiled.

"Okay." She replied. "Hurry." Francis nodded and went off to get a health pack from the kitchen. Coach gave Rochelle some much need pain killers, which she was eternally grateful for. Just then, Ellis emerged from down the stairs with sleep still apparent on his body.

"You okay Zoey?" He asked and then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"Thanks for checking on the rest of us, Overalls." Nick said jokingly, yet every word was laced with sarcasm.

"They're not overalls..." Ellis muttered under his breath.

"Okay, I think Ro's gonna be fine." Francis said as he finished wrapping her abdomen up in some clean bandages. "There's no bleeding, it'll just bruise and scab over. She just needs rest." He added.

"That's good." Zoey said.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and keep a close eye on her. Don't bother us." He said, as he picked Rochelle up bridal style and carefully carried her up the stairs. Coach sighed and sat down. He was tired of getting everyone hurt. They needed to pay better attention.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Are we moving?" Nick asked as he put his weapon down.

"I think we should stay tonight, since Ro is hurt, we'll move tomorrow." Zoey said with a nod. "I mean, we have enough supplies for a few more days, so we should be fine for another night." The young woman said.

"Good idea." Coach said with a nod. "I suppose we should make some food now... I'll do it. Y'all hungry?" He asked and got nods from the other survivors. Coach then headed to the kitchen area of the safe house to prepare some of the canned food that they found. He made enough for everyone. "Hey, Zoey, do you wanna take this to Rochelle and Francis?" Coach asked and Zoey nodded.

"I got it." She said as she grabbed two cans and headed up the stairs. She approached their door quietly and heard Francis talking.

"Listen, Ro, I don't know what it is about you, but I like you... A lot. I'm not good at talking about my feelings but, I just thought you should know how I feel. Uh, so yeah..." He said and Zoey had to suppress a laugh. Francis was growing soft on her. He had feelings for Rochelle. She then knocked on the door and walked in.

"Coach made food." She said with smile as she gave it to Francis then left. Once she left, she shut the door and heard Rochelle talking.

"I like you too, Francis." And she left it at that, and headed back downstairs.

"I'll keep watch tonight." Nick volunteered and everyone was shocked.

"You sure?" Ellis asked. "'Cause I can do it if ya want."

"No." Nick said. "I just feel like I haven't been contributing to the group like everyone else has. I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." He explained. Was this really Nick talking? What happened to asshole Nick? Had the apocalypse made everyone soft? Or maybe he was just being less selfish.

"Okay." Coach nodded. "Thanks." He said, giving the suited man a slap on the back. "Well, I'm off to bed y'all." He said as he headed upstairs.

"You coming to bed, El?" Zoey asked as she started to walk up the stairs. Ellis nodded and followed behind her. "Thanks Nick." She said and the two disappeared upstairs while Nick took a seat beside the unguarded door. There was only one room left by the time Ellis and Zoey got upstairs, and only one bed in the room. Ellis, however, wasn't even tired, so he insisted that Zoey take the bed. Zoey said that she wasn't tired yet either. The two then took a seat on the bed and Zoey smiled. "We can just stay up together then."

"Okay." Ellis said as he sat down beside her. He and Zoey had come a long way since they met.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" She suggested. "You go first." Ellis flushed red, he wasn't so good at talking about himself.

"Well, darlin', before all this happened I lived in Georgia. My buddy Keith and I worked at a car garage, I was a mechanic... Hell, I don't even know if Keith is alive. Me and him did some pretty crazy shit, life was good. I don't fancy I'd ever meet a girl like you in Georgia, eh?" Ellis chuckled. Zoey smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I lived in Pennsylvania, I was a student." She replied.

"Wow, college? Mama couldn't afford for me to go... I bet you're smart." He grinned.

"Not really, I was nearly flunking out." She admitted. "I wasn't happy there. I didn't know what I was doing with my life. I didn't have any friends, my parents really didn't talk to me... Then all this happened, and I met Bill, Francis, and Louis. They changed my life, and helped opened my eyes."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ellis said. "I just hope when we get to Florida, something will be there... I'm ready to start over, already."

"Hey, El?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me when we get to Florida? You're the only friend I have... I would ask Francis, but I have a feeling he'll stay with Rochelle." She asked so sweetly.

"'Course angel. I'd love to." He replied and Zoey laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said... Then there was a comfortable silence between the two.

"One time me and my buddy Keith..." And Ellis spent the whole night telling Zoey his crazy Keith stories until she fell asleep.


	5. Halfway There

"So, are we moving today?" Nick asked as the survivors sat around in the kitchen of the safe house. Coach nodded.

"That was the plan. Plus, we need to get going if we wanna reach Florida." Francis said as he helped Rochelle stand up. She was still weak from the previous attack by a smoker. She was grateful for Francis' help. One could say that they were an official couple now.

"So we're ready?" Nick asked as he picked up a gun, while the other survivors followed suit.

"Guess so." Ellis replied as Zoey opened up the door to the safe house. "You got Ro?" He asked Francis.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'll carry her." Francis waved it off. "Let's go." And all the survivors were all on their way to find a new safe house. They traveled in silence, with the occasional gurgle of a boomer sometimes. They also traveled in a circle, with Francis and Rochelle in the middle so that they would be protected easily.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time me and Keith-"

"Now's not the time, Ellis." Rochelle said weakly. Ellis flushed.

"I'm sorry Ro." He apologized. "Just thought y'all would want some small talk."

"We're fine." Zoey assured as she nudged Ellis with her elbow. Of course, she had heard all of Ellis' Keith stories last night. The two had stayed up all night, sharing stories and becoming closer. They were getting along well with each other. So they kept on walking in silence. Suddenly, they began to hear the sounds of zombies.

"Sh."

"Y'all hear that?"

"It's..."

"A horde?"

And the familiar roar sounded indicating that a horde was in fact coming. Zombies started running in from every direction, and they attacked the survivors. They all huddled around Francis and Ro so that they would be safe. Shot after shot, they kept killing the infected.

"Everyone okay?" Coach yelled as he continued blasting the infected with his shotgun. Suddenly, a jockey jumped on Zoey.

"Ah! Help!" She yelled as the jockey drove her away from the group.

"I got you Zo!" Ellis yelled as he ran after the young woman, trying carefully to shoot the jockey off her head. Once he succeeded, he caught up to Zoey who now had scratches on her face. "You okay darlin'?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled as Ellis helped her up. "Let's get back to the group." She said as she didn't let go of the young mechanic's hand, and Zoey led her back to the group, who was now zombie free.

"You guys okay?" Ellis asked.

"Fine." Nick answered. "You?"

"We're good." Zoey answered with a smile.

"You're bleeding." Ellis noticed as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face. He noticed that she blushed while he wiped her face. "There you go." He smiled.

"T-Thanks..." She replied.

"Alright! Let's go." Francis shouted. "Ro wants to lie down!" So they kept walking until they saw a sign up ahead. "Can you guys read that sign?" He said as he pointed towards a sign by the highway.

"Too far away."

"Let's get closer."

"It says, Florida Ten Miles." Coach read. It was silent.

"What?" Rochelle asked.

"We're halfway there!" Nick exclaimed.

"And look! There's a safe house!" Zoey pointed out. "Let's go." She said and started running to the safe house. Suddenly, a spitter showed up.

"Zoey, look out!" Coach yelled, but it was too late. The spitter had gotten acid all over Zoey. "Shit!" Coach said as he and the other survivors made their way to the injured woman. Nick, he shot the spitter. "You okay girl?" He asked.

"Today just isn't my day." She said with a chuckle. Ellis scooped up the woman carefully.

"Careful now, I'll patch you up when we get to the safe house." He said, and noticed that she was crying. "Zo, it'll be okay. Promise. Angels can't get hurt." He said that was mostly corny. She smiled, but then winced in pain.

"It just hurts." Zoey said as they walked and finally reached the new safe house.

"I'll take you upstairs and patch you up." He said but was stopped by Coach.

"Hey El?" Coach asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll keep watch tonight." Coach explained. "You two go up and get some rest. It's been a long day." He added.

"Thanks Coach." Ellis said. "Appreciate it." Ellis and Zoey then went upstairs in one of the rooms of the safe house. "How you holding up Zo?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay." She replied as Ellis laid her down on the dingy mattress.

"This'll probably hurt... I'm sorry." He apologized as he began sanitizing her wounds. "Zo, I gotta lift up your shirt a little bit." He told her, and his cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

"It's okay..." She answered and she felt the mechanics calloused hands roaming her abdomen. She looked up and saw him blushing furiously. "You okay?" She teased and he laughed.

"Y-Yeah Zo..." He stuttered as he continued to bandage the small woman.

"Ellis... You wanna know something?" She asked.

"Well yeah."

"I like you... A lot." Zoey confessed as Ellis pulled her shirt back down. "And I've had the feeling for a while now that you have feelings for me too." She added. Ellis laughed.

"'Course I do. A man would have to be straight up insane not to have feelings for a girl like you." He also confessed. Zoey smiled at him.

"Thanks El." She said and Ellis stood up.

"I should get going." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Please stay...?" Zoey asked. "I need you."

"Okay."


	6. Welcome To Florida

"Are ya sure it's okay that I stay up here with you Zo?" Ellis asked as he laid down on the dingy mattress beside the younger girl. Zoey chuckled as she pulled the mechanic closer to her, careful not to brush him against her acid wounds. She immediately felt safer with Ellis.

"Of course it's okay. We're together, and you make me feel safe." She whispered as she let her hand roam down his arm only to intertwine her small hand with his.

"Let's go to sleep Zoey." Ellis said and Zoey nodded as the new couple closed their eyes and drifted off to their dreams, where the zombie apocalypse didn't exist, and they lived in happiness. Hopefully, they were Florida bound, and everything would be able to go back to normal soon.

The next morning, Coach had to wake everyone up, for they had to get moving if they wanted to make ten miles today, but it would be well worth it because they would finally be in Florida. Their plans were finally coming true. After everyone was up, the survivors sat in a small room in the safe house, preparing their supplies. Rochelle was feeling a little better so she could finally travel on her own without Francis supporting her.

"Is everyone ready?" Coach asked.

"I think so..." Nick replied as he grabbed an SMG.

"Let's go." Ellis said as he grabbed his machete. They were running low on health packs, so they had to be extra careful today as they traveled. If they got to Florida, and the evacuation camp wasn't there, well then they were fucked. Every once in their body was hoping that once they got to Florida, they would be safe.

Surprisingly, there were really no infected as they got closer and closer to the border of Florida. They were all thankful for that, so it was an easy day of traveling. They saw tons of signs that indicated they were getting closer and closer, and Ellis was getting more excited of getting there. Would he and Zoey start a new life together?

"What's that sign say?" Coach asked as he pointed ahead. Zoey squinted as she tried to read the sign.

"Oh my gosh!" She said excitedly.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"The sign says: Florida Evac. Camp Ahead!" Zoey said and all the survivors all celebrated with hugs and congratulations.

"We made it!" Ellis said. Francis sighed.

"Now, you know how I feel about these places..." He said.

"We know, you hate them." Zoey replied with a smirk.

"We're all going to be shot." Nick said.

"Would y'all shut the hell up about that nonsense? We are safe, that's all that matters." Coach answered with a shake of his head. But suddenly, the all too familiar sound of a hoard rang throughout the air and the survivors raised their weapons.

"Goddamnit." Nick muttered. "Looks like we're not safe yet." He said as infected started to surround them from every direction. Everything seemed to be going fine, until the ground began to shake, and Francis looked up only to be smacked away by a tank.

"Tank!" Zoey yelled.

"Everyone run!" Coach yelled as they began running towards the camp. Francis got up and composed himself. His arm hurt like a bitch, and he thought it was broken.

"Throwing a molotov!" He yelled and covered the tank in fire, as the other survivors shot at it. Finally it fell down dead and the survivors regrouped as the hoard disappeared.

"You okay?" Rochelle asked Francis as he approached them holding his left arm. He groaned in pain.

"I think the fucker broke my goddamn arm." He cursed as he hissed in pain.

"No need to cuss like that." Rochelle chided as she looked over the biker's arm. It was getting more swollen by the second and turning a blackish blue color. "It looks pretty bad..." Rochelle said.

"Let's get going." Nick said. "Maybe there's a doctor at the camp."

"Good idea." Ellis said and the six survivors kept walking, and finally the entrance of the camp came into view. They were ecstatic to finally feel safe again for the first time in months.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the guards yelled.

"Hey, take it easy!" Coach replied as they approached. "We have wounded." He said as he pointed to Francis and his broken arm. He almost looked like a charger with how swollen it was.

"I said drop your weapons!" He yelled again.

"Just do what he says." Nick said as he put down his gun.

"We're not infected so if y'all could just let us in..." Ellis trailed off as he began to put down all his weapons, and the others followed suit. The guards searched them, and finally they were allowed inside. Francis was escorted to a doctor, and Rochelle insisted that she go with him. Ellis and Zoey were then taken to a room, and Coach and Nick were led to a room too.

"El, I'm scared." Zoey said as she sat down on one of the cots in the small room. "Bill always told me about these places."

"An' what did he say about him?" Ellis asked as he sat down beside Zoey.

"He said they were bad." She answered and Ellis sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"Everything's gon' be fine darlin'. Trust me." Ellis replied. But he didn't know what the hell was going to happen. All he hoped for was for him and his friends to be safe. The future was unknown.


	7. We Made It

After Francis got a much-needed cast and sling put on his broken arm, all the survivors seemed like they were holed up in their rooms for hours it seemed. Was coming to Florida the right thing to do? Or was it just another failed promise?

Would they really be shot like Nick said?

Zoey was worried sick as the hours passed. She had already gotten nausea and thrown up twice. Ellis had to try his best to keep her calm. It was taking everything in him not to panic.

Why weren't the soldiers telling them anything? Was this standard procedure? If so, it was pretty shitty.

They all wondered what was going to happen to them. Good or bad, they were going to stick together; no matter what the camp said.

Night finally came, and all the survivors were able to get a night of well rested sleep. That was what they needed after all these months. They needed rest, so that they could function properly. Albeit the sleep, they were still concerned about their fate at the camp.

After an eternity it seemed, all six survivors were brought to a large common room, and were greeted by some doctors and soldiers.

"Can y'all explain what the hell is going on?" Coach bellowed as he stood there and looked around the mysterious equipment in the room. Surely, it was doctor's technology... But why did they need it? One of the doctors then cleared his throat.

"I am so sorry that you all had to wait so long, but it is standard procedure that we monitor all incoming camp survivors overnight before they are released into our civilization." The doctor explained.

"That's it?" Ellis asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Again, I am truly sorry that you were worried about everything. But I assure you, it is completely safe here." He said gesturing with his open arms.

"Wait a sec..." Nick interrupted. "You said civilization?" He asked, just making sure that this wasn't just a fluke. The doctor chuckled.

"Why of course. My team and I are really trying to start rebuilding. That's why we've been broadcasting over the radio, and letting everyone in. We need as many people as we can get." The doctor explained, and in that moment all the survivors felt a surge of relief through them.

"Wow, doc..." Ellis trailed off. "That's really something else." Ellis marveled.

"You did this by yourself?" Francis asked.

"I had a little help from my colleagues." The doctor shrugged. "It's the zombie apocalypse, we have to stick together." He explained and the survivors were thanking their lucky stars right now. Was this too good to be true? They sure hoped not.

"Good job, doc." Coach praised.

"You are all free to go now." The doctor said. They were literally shocked.

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, we are a bit low on space so you'll all have to share a shack, or house, or whatever..." He waved off. "I hope you won't mind? After all, you have been traveling together all this time. You seem rather close." The doctor pointed out.

"We'll be just fine doc." Nick said.

"Could you escort us to our shack?" Rochelle asked nicely. The doctor then nodded and gestured for one of his soldiers to lead the six to their temporary home. They would be staying there, at least until a more decent civilization, or settlement was built.

Things seemed to be looking up for the survivors. They just hoped it would stay that way for a while.


	8. Civilization

The shack was relatively small, but there were enough bedrooms for Coach, Nick, Francis, Rochelle, Ellis, and Zoey. There was also a small kitchen and bathroom, with actual running water! They didn't know how the doctors did it, but it was amazing that the survivors could shower and drink whenever they wanted to!

Ellis was just content in seeing Zoey happy, well, seeing everyone happy rather. Maybe the future wasn't so bleak after all? Things could only get better, that's the way he saw it. Although he did wish his family was still with him, and Keith and Dave, his buddies. But life was full of hardships.

Time had gone by, and things seemed to be running rather smoothly for our six survivors. Francis and Rochelle's relationship was progressing quite nicely, and they had even agreed to live together when the settlement camp split up. Coach had managed to reunite with some of his family, some distant cousins and nieces and nephews. It was great. Nick, well he had other plans.

"I'm leaving." Nick stated as he was in the shack that he shared with the other survivors.

"What?" Coach yelled. "You can't leave!"

"It's the fucking zombie apocalypse!" Francis argued. "Go out there by yourself and you'll be dead in a day." He said. Nick waved them all off.

"Look." He started to say. "You all may be happy here in this little camp or whatever, but I'm not. I was meant for the fast life, not sitting around waiting for these people to do something." He explained.

"But Nick-"

"There's nothing for me here." Nick replied. "I'll be gone by tonight. It was nice having you guys as a team for so long. I'll miss you." He said a little half heartedly.

"We'll miss you too bud." Ellis said as he patted the suited man on the back. "Even though you were an ass the hole time I've known ya." He joked.

"Don't push it, Overalls." Nick said.

That night, Nick did what he said he would do. The doctors even let him out of the camp and everything. He wanted to go his own way, and that he did. Which left the other survivors baffled. They were completely taken by surprise at Nick's actions, and this left them with many questions.

What would happen after this?

Would they stay together?

Surely, they all had their normal lives they wanted to get back to.

"What should we do?" Coach asked as they all sat around a make shift table in their little shack. He was met with silence. "Should we split up?" He asked again.

"I don't want to." Rochelle answered. "You guys are like my only family I have left. I want you to be a part of the rest of my life." She added.

"I agree with Ro." Francis said. "We're going to have a future together, and we'd like you to be in it." He said, which surprised Zoey to no end. Francis was really growing soft on her! He was turning into a family man!

"What do you say Zo?" Ellis then asked his girlfriend as he gave her a little nudge. She shrugged.

"I love you guys like a family. But it's really up to you." She answered.

"I'm not saying we have to live together." Coach interjected. "I'm just saying same city, maybe? I see y'all like my kids." He said with a smile. "Maybe I'd get some grandkids some day?" He joked with a chuckle, which caused the remaining survivors to smile.

"I'd like that." Zoey said. Ellis looked over at her surprised. Sure, they had never talked about it, but damn. He had no idea that she wanted kids! Suddenly, Coach yawned.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for tonight. See y'all at breakfast." Coach smiled as he headed to the room the belonged to him in the small shack.

"You tired Zo?" Ellis asked as he looked over at his angel. She nodded. "Come on, we'll go to bed too." He said as he helped her up from the make shift table.

"Goodnight Francis. 'Night Ro." Zoey said as she and Ellis headed to their room in the shack. Another day had passed by, and things were getting better; slowly but surely.


	9. The Future

That night Ellis and Zoey lay in bed in their small room in the shack. The air was silent between the two as Ellis just held her. He was still thinking about what she had said a while ago, about having kids. Did she really want to have kids? And more importantly, did she want to have them with him?

"Hey Zoey?" Ellis asked, making sure that she was still awake.

"Yeah?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he tightened his hold around her. He then heard the young woman sigh.

"Are you sure about that, Ellis?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Zo." Ellis said. "I love you." Ellis replied.

"I love you too..." She said with a slight smile.

"So, will ya marry me?" The mechanic asked again.

"Of course." Zoey said and in that moment Ellis was possibly the happiest man in the world. Despite the zombie apocalypse, he had managed to get new friends, and find a wife. If it weren't for the apocalypse, Ellis might have not even met Zoey.

* * *

A couple of months had passed, then months turned into a year. The rebuilding of civilization had started. Even though all the survivors were still staying in an evac camp, there was organization all around them. Life continued to get better and better for the five of them. Sometimes, they would ask about Nick, and wonder if he was doing good, but a sullen thought lingered in the back of the survivor's minds and that was that if Nick ever died.

The infection was being destroyed, and houses were being built. Soon, people would be able to start looking for jobs again, and everything would be okay.


	10. Epilogue

_Five Years Later~_

* * *

All five of the remaining survivors were able to move to the same state and find houses that were all relatively close to each other. They were all like a small family almost.

Ellis and Zoey moved in together, and got married. Ellis was able to find a job as a local mechanic, something that he loved to do. He insisted that Zoey not get a job, and that he wanted to take care of her. They had their first child shortly after they got married, a little boy, and now Zoey is pregnant with their second kid.

Francis and Rochelle are engaged. Francis didn't want to get married, so Rochelle asked him to marry her. That was pretty funny because she did it in front of all their friends. They are getting married soon, and Rochelle is expecting a baby. Francis works at a bar, and often stops to pay Ellis a visit at work.

Coach is retired, and is happy to see that things worked out for all the survivors. He likes to spend time with the kids.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is probably the shittiest ending I've ever written for a fic. I just got really bored with this, and I wanted to end it. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**


End file.
